That one not so boring english teacher
by Devonnebydemi
Summary: Selena arrives in a new school and is amazed by one of her teachers. She knows she's into girls but is really not sure about what Miss Lovato is into... Will she find out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first story. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Today is the day. I'm so stressed out... How is it going to go in my new school... How will people treat me? I know my mum told me that it was a fresh start but what if they reject me like my previous school did only because I am not like everyone else...

God it's already 7:30... I have to go... School starts at 8 and everyone knows it's not good to be late on the first day... I headed downstairs as quickly as I could and grab my breakfast toast from the table... I really had no time to loose... The drive to school was about 20 minutes without traffic jam... Thankfully I made it, I arrived in my black Mini at 7:50..

That's when the stress came up again... All those unknown faces... I decided to go directly to the school's office in order to grab my schedule...

The women there was very pleasant, she handed me all the papers I needed and showed me where my locker was. It was now time for homeroom.. I remembered the directions the women gave me and arrived at the class 33. I checked on my paper before entering.

Nearly everyone was inside... I quickly found a free chair and sat on it... Trying to be as quiet as possible...

And that is what I did during the whole day... Until now I had met almost all of my teachers, all really lovely people.. Except one... My french teacher was such a bitch... She have s that stern tone in her voice and those thick as hell eyebrows.. She really was scary... I still had to see one of my teachers though... The english one, I really don't like english... I feel that she's going to be the kind of english teacher that drowns you with homework and tests... The kind that would call me by my family name(gomez) oh god.. I really hate when teachers do that...The kind everyone likes right... Well I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to figure that out..

Please leave your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy guys, so the story is obviously about Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato . Hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 2:

God I miss summer and being able to wake up late and not think about that damn school... Okay.. I'll just sleep 5 more minutes..SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT... It's 8... How could I sleep one more hour... Oh man... The worst thing is that today I had Mrs Lovato in first hour... My english teacher... Well done Selena... First impressions are important and you just blew away yours..I never in my entire life got ready in such a short time... 30 minutes later, I was dressed, washed and ready to go... I arrived at school 50 minutes late because of the 20 minutes drive... Why did my mother have to buy a house so far away from my school... Like if it wasn't already hard enough to wake up for schoool... I had to wake up EARLY for school... Yeah... Whatever... I ran to class and the bell rang... I had missed my entire english lesson... FUCK... As I was going to walk away from class, I saw a wonderful creature... OMG, she had such a perfect ass, she was just mind-blowing... I decided to go and ask her what we had done during english and wheter or not the teacher was as boring as I thought... That's what I did, I walked straight towards her and said:" hey I'm selena, I didn't attend the lesson because I was running late... Can you briefly explain what the teacher said... And is Mrs Lovato as boring as all other english teachers?. Finding someone hot was my only way to talk to people... It kind of gave me enough strength to go and talk to them... I was kind of chocked when she answered that she was pleased to meet her last student and that she hoped she wasn't boring when she explained how the year was going to go... She although had to catch up with me as I was late so she said that she would be waiting for me during lunch time in this classroom and that I better show up in time...That's when she left the classroom... I couldn't stop myself from staring at her ass while she walked away and that's when my twisted mind kind of saw a smirk on her face... I guess my imagination is playing me tricks...The second hour was interesting, I had Biology and went to the lab to work on a DNA extraction from a kiwi fruit. Plus as it was a lab I had to work in a team and I kind of ended with 2 super hot girls, the smart asses of the class. They are really kind and They offered me to join them during lunch but I declined as I had to catch up with miss Lovato... They understood and told me that I could join them whenever I wanted... I was finally making friends... Let's hope they won't freak out when I tell them that I'm into girls... Let's hope they don't bully me like my "friends" did... The next two hours flew by and it was time for me to head towards my english classroom... But god I was starving so I decided to quickly stop and get a sandwich...I entered the room with my mouth full and she started laughing... That one laugh that makes you laugh along and I can guarantee it's hard to laugh, breath and eat at the same time... I began to chuckle and she laughed even harder... She went from a really low-toned laugh from a high-pitched one in a split of a second... It was amazing...I swallowed what I had in my mouth and smiled... She smiled back and indicated me a seat right in front of her. I guess she chose my seat in English... Normally I would have though it was really annoying to sit at the front row as I am Rebel Gomez(even though they don't know it here. As now, I can bet that by the end of the day they will)but not in this case... I really had a better view from there of her ass...

I sat and she told me that she didn't wrote my absence down because she saw me at the end of the lesson and heard that I was running late but it was the first and last time I was late to her class... I nodded in agreement and she sat right in front of me. I then asked if it was okay for me to eat while I was in her class and she agreed because it was lunchtime. I took my sandwich back while she started to explain what were her expectations as a teacher.1) don't be late to class. 2) be respectful at all times. 3) participate in class. 4) pay attention in class 5) do the asked homework.

God that was a lot to ask from Rebel Gomez... I decided to tell her the truth right away so I said that I will try to fulfil all her requests but that I'm not usually good at that. She looked me right in the eyes and said" oh and why is that ". I explained that for me it was hard to behave and shut up( gaining a glare from her) when I don't like the lesson and when a teacher is being or boring or thinks he has power over me. She said that she heard me well and that she was not that kind of teacher even though I had to listen to her when in class. The last part bothered me so I just stopped listening. I focused on her beautiful lips.

I was daydreaming when she snapped her fingers in front of me. Regaining my full attention. She sighed and repeated what she just said" listen Selena, I know because you told me that you have a problem with authority on you so I will make my best to try to not make you feel that I oblige you to do things but you have to work with me in this sweetheart, you have to accept that sometimes teachers ask you things and that you must do them." Did she just call me sweetheart? Oh that's interesting. C'mon sel, she's as strait as a pencil, you really have to calm your teenage hormones...

"I-I will try Miss Lovato" I said. Where did that stutter come from? Selena Gomez stuttering... That could not happen again...

"Thank you honey" was her answer. Seriously? Sweetheart then honey? How am I supposed to calm my hormones down when she talks to me like that. I heard the bell signalling that lunch break was over so I stood up and looked at Miss Lovato" thank you for not writing down my absence this morning and giving your lunch break away to fill me up on what I had missed this morning , I'll see you tomorrow" and I started to walk to the door but before I could reach it, Miss Lovato had already gripped my wrist and turned me over. " I really appreciate your attitude Selena , I know now that Rebel Gomez is just a mask you like to wear, please take it off while you're in my class, I really enjoy Selena's company. Don't worry, I won't tell anyoine how kind you can be... That would be such a shame" she said in a joking tone. "Yeah we'll see about that" I said with a wink while leaving the classroom.

leave your coments :-)


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah we'll see about that" I said with a wink while leaving the classroom. This was going to be fun... I arrived late to my next lesson because I kind of was daydreaming about what could happen at my next and first proper lesson with Miss Lovato... I really hope she's not going to take my "kindness" for granted... As I pushed the door open, I saw my german teacher's stare... I could tell by that look that I've seen so many times that I was going to have troubles... And I indeed had some...

"She looked at me strait in the eyes and said:" may I know why you're late" and my answer was :"no, I don't have time to explain.." I could tell she was really pissed off when she said" well you'll have plenty of time while you'll be in detention to write it down then..." Is she fucking serious? Yeah... Like I'm going to go... " yeah yeah whatever you say" was my final answer. I think my reputation as Rebel Gomez is once again revealed too quickly but you know what... I really don't care... The day was going pretty well as I was making a lot of friends... Most of them saying that they were happy someone finally stood up against that horrible teacher... The end of the day rang and as I was walking down the corridor to make my way to my car, I saw Miss Lovato staring at me... I definitely knew something was wrong so I decided to stop by and ask her what was going on...

S: hey miss Lovato, what's going on? You seem a little angry right now... ML: hey Selena, well... I have to give detention to a student but apparently she has decided not to come... S: oh I'm sorry Miss... I'm sure she's just late... ML: no, actually she was heading towards her car...

And that's when I realised she had to give ME detention... S: umm, well, um, I-I was going to get some s-stuff in my car. Seriously Selena... Stuttering again... ML: yeah... I was a teenager not long ago you know... S: fiiine, okay I wasn't going to come because that teacher is just such a Bit" ML: SELENA! Mind your language will you? Plus why did you get detention? S: well, I arrived late to my lesson because I was coming from YOUR classroom and when I entered the classroom she was standing there with her eyes already accusing me of what I DIDN'T DO so I decided I didn't have time to explain her why I was late as seemed to already know why... I just didn't want to loose time over that... And as my detention was not based on true facts well I just thought I wouldn't come... ML: I see... Why didn't you just tell her that you were with me.. You could've just said that you were running late because I held you two more minutes in my lesson... S: because she wouldn't have listened... I mean c'mon...you know Misses Girdal don't you... When she has her mind set up then you can say whatever you want... It's never enough to please the princess... ML: okay, well I can't remove your detention because I wasn't the one giving it to you but as I am in charge of you right now, I can decided whether you have to work or not... So, are you up for an hour of talking with me? Not necessarily school subjects... S: Thank you Miss, I would love that... ML: my pleasure cutie, happy to see you're again that Sel I like very much...

Miss Lovato's POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw I had to give detention to Selena... I saw her last lesson and I already have a note on my desk saying that I had to stay one hour later as I was going to give her detention... I really hope she's not going to be in much trouble because I don't want to be home late every day...

Flashback:

Good morning Demi, as you know, every year, a student is assigned to one teacher for detention... I hope yours will not be too much trouble... Her name is Selena Gomez. She's new here but I heard she had a reputation in her previous school as Rebel Gomez... Have fun with that one...

Back to reality:

Here I am, it's only the second time I see her and I'm feeling strange again... I have these strange feelings when I look at her and even though I'm pissed at her for answering like that to Misses Girdal... I'm happy she did so that I get to spend a little bit of time with her... I know I could remove her detention as I'm the teacher responsible for her but I won't because I want to get to know her... Plus she doesn't know that so I'll just be the cool teacher that doesn't make her work...

ML: so sit here Selena, I mean, will you please sit here?.

S: yes of course Miss and thank you.

ML: you know, not all teachers are bad... We're normal people... Well not really as we chose to spend the rest of our lives in school but we really try to be as normal as everyone else...

S: haha well you know Miss, I've been having a question on my mind since I was little... Why would some people want to spend their entire lives at school doing exactly the same thing over and over...

ML: well sunshine haha, I get what you mean but, when I explain my lesson and I see in one of my students' eyes a sparkle because they just understood, I'm the happiest woman alive...

That sparkle isn't for your lesson, It's for your features I thought... S: oh I see... Well I guess it's just not for me... Plus spending a hell of a lot of time with teachers oh god... No thanks... Except if it was with you of course... Did I just say that out loud... Ohh my god...

ML: yes, some teachers are annoying but not all of them... Look at me haha I'm not annoying as you just said you would spend and I quote "a hell of a lot of time"

God I'm blushing so hard... Just hide your head in your hands Sel, just hide. Okay, breath, think about how beautiful she is, umm no, not a good idea, think about your dog, yeah that's great, think about Lou, how awesome he is.

ML: Sel, are you okay?

S: yeah yeah I was just looking at my bench because umm there was unmm a line drown in pencil on it and I thought I would remove it. ML: oh okay, then why haven't you done that already?

S: umm I-I was going to it's just that I umm remembered I have no rubber...

ML: there you go then, and honey, don't lie again, it's so obvious when you do so...

S: umm O-Okay.

Seriously Selena, stuttering again and again... What's wrong with you...

ML: now that you've erased that pencil line that you're the only one to be able to see... Will you come with me and grab a coffee because I really want to get out of school but you still have 40 minutes of detention... Does that work for you?

S: yeah sure Miss, as long as I can drive.

ML: fine we can take your car, just try to stay on the road please...

S: I will miss, I will.

Okayyy so chapter 3 is over.. I expect reviews in order to continue the story...


	4. Chapter 4

There it is... chapter 4 ;-) enjoy guys...

Selena's POV:

Concentrate on the road sel, concentrate on the road... no, you won't look at her bare legs that are right next to you at your eyes disposal... And hell no, you won't stutter again. look at that palm tree, how beautiful is it? Not as much as Demi but still... Oh c'mon, seriously? Demi again... Why is she alw...

ML: Sel? where are you going? Weren't we suposed to stop at the pub? It was like a mile ago...

S: Oh shit! I mean, Oh sugar... I forgot... we're nearly at my place now... Should I go back?

ML: Well, you still have detention so I can't leave you alone(LIEEEE), plus I would really like a coffee...

S: Okay, I know, we'll go at my place and I'll make us some coffee...

ML: I don't know sweetheart... I mean... I would like to have a tasty coffee not a completely messed up one...

S: Oh, I'm offended now... I said with a pout...

ML: I was jooooking... Do you know that word? Is it in your vocabulary?

S: Yes it is, just not under the same definition Misses Lovatooooo...

ML:Oh I see and what is your definition then?

S: Okay now I'm pissed off... I'll just drive back to school and work in class while you can just stop talking to me...

ML: Selena... what's wrong?

S: joooooking, remember? so that's my definition...

ML: really funny... I guess I'll just give you extra homework for that...

S: Yeah yeah, like I was going to do them... I don't even know if I'll do the regular ones... so don't count on me for the extra bit... not gonna happen..

ML:I can tell you're different then at school..

S: yeah well.. a good different I hope...

ML: That's for me to know and for you to find out...or not hahaha.

god this woman is driving me crazy... and that laugh... it's so refreshing and so perfect... Maybe I should try something with her tonight...

S: would you like to stay for dinner? My mother is out of town and I'm on my own...

maaaan, that was a crazy idea... she's so going to refuse plus even if she accepts it would be so awkward...

ML: yeah sure honey, I just have to make a phone call and I'm all yours.

did she just say she was all mine? oh well, that's interesting...

S: okay sure, let me just park and we can get inside.

ML: that works for me.

I got out and so did she... I walked strait to my house while she remained a little behind for her phone call I guess... I really hope it's not her boyfriend or girlfriend... I had just removed my shoes when I heard footsteps behind me... I knew she was coming but I didn't move out of the way... I wanted to hear the last part of her conversation and it's what I did...

ML: okay baby, I'll be back soon so you can give me the whole story..*afewseconds* yep, byee love you too..

damn, now I know for sure she's in a relationship... and I can feel anger rising in me at the thought of her kissing someone else than me..Am I already jealous? Oh god... this is going to bring you nowhere Gomez...

ML: hey, umm sorry about that I was talking to my...

S: no no, that's fine.. He totally has the right to know where you are...

ML: it's a she actually..

S: yeah well same for her... I mean she's not opressing at all...

ML: yeah, she has the right to know why I wasn't going to meet her after work like I said I would... and where is that anger coming from Sel?

S: My detention is over now... your job is done here... you can leave if you want to... and I'm not angry..

ML: no, I'll stay because I want to and I thought we agreed on the no lie part...

S: O-Okay then... well I just didn't know you had a girlfriend... It wasn't anger it was just me being surprised...

ML: Well she's not my girlfriend... she's my best friend... and why were you so surprised... Am I not pretty enough to have a girlfriend?

S: Y-Yes of c-course you are... I-I just prefer to think of you as single...

seriously Selena... you prefer to think of her as single... who on earth would say that...

ML: and why is that?

Demi's POV:

D: and why is that?

she prefers me to be single... I can't help but put two plus two... She had that anger when I was on the phoe with Marissa, she is pretty obvious when checking me out, she invited me for dinner and she's so cute with me... Does she like me? no, that's absurd, who would like a nerd like me... I really wish she did though... I really like her... what? no Demi, she's your STUDENT remember? that cannot happen...

S: well um because I um don't think someone deserves you...

awwww she's so cute when she stutters and blushes... god I like her... and she thinks no one deserves me... how cute of her...

ML: I'm not that perfect Selena... I am hungry though haha

S: okayyy as I can't cook it'll be pizza... is that fine by you miss Lovato?

ML: Pizza sounds great and I think that out of school you can call me Demi sunshine...

S: O-Okay Dem-Demi then...

ML: it's demi actually not demdemi hahaha I'm sorry Sel haha it's just too cute when you stutter...

cute? why did I just say that? never mind...

S: I can see we don't have the same definition of cute either...

ML: maybe not but mine is definitly correct... you're just too cute...

let's just go for it...

S: thank you I guess... so what kind of pizza would you like?

ML:margharita thank you

S: margharita it is ;-)

yep so chapter 4 is over... next chapter will definitly be interesting... review to find out ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys so here's chapter 5... I hope you'll enjoy the turn of the story... leave your comments of course ;-)

x: It's time to wake her up don't you think? let's first see what's her name and if we have other classes together because if we do then we have to tell her that she needs to pay attention.. we won't always be there to cover her up while she falls asleep... Plus is she seriously already that tired on the second day of school? look at her... She has a grin on her face... Let's wake her up now so that she doesn't get the end of her dream... haha it's her punishment for not helping us out for the lab...

X: Selena,Selena,SELENAAAA WAKE UP!

S:Y-Yeah I'm up I'm up

wait what? wake up? seriously all of this was just a dream of mine? oh c'mon... I just saw her once and she's already making me dream...

X: Hey girl, it's time to go to lunch... You fell asleep in the lab and we didn't really need you that much so we figured we would wake you up once it was lunch time... What were you dreaming about? It seemed pretty nice... You always had that grin on your face... OOOOH you know what... I don't want to know...humm, we'll see you around... we have next lesson together...

S: oh, thank you um,um, girls ;-)

X: My name is Rebecca and this (pointing to the other girl) is Jess.

S: thank you rebecca and Jess then... I'm really sorry I fell asleep... It won't happen again.. next time if you still want me of course, I'll help you girls out...

J: It's fine Sel, we'll just let you do all of the hard work next time... ( she said with a wink before leaving)

R: yep, exactly... well said Jess... See you Sel

S: see you guys

shit, I nearly forgot I had my lesson with Misses Lovato during lunchtime... Oh man, how will I be able to look at her while I had this dream... Plus Rebecca could have let me at least dream the end... I guess I would've bluntly kissed her... That would be so nice... Focus Sel..

I was walking in her classroom direction when I saw her enter the teacher's room... That's weird... I thought she told me to meet her in her classroom but... whatever...

I walked up to the teacher's room and knocked on the door... and as you all can imagine.. No one came to open because teachers just don't care about how much time students can be there waiting for them to open... So I just decided I'd go inside and pretend I'm a teacher until I find Misses Lovato... As I walked in, I stood strait just like those stupid teachers do and began to walk inside when my French teacher saw me and yelled :''GOMEZ, ONLY TEACHERS ARE ALLOUD IN HERE... GET BACK OUTSIDE AND WAIT...'' I was about to get out when I heard :'' OH no Selena, come here... I'm really sorry... I totally forgot...'

I told her it was fine and that at least it gave me the opportunity to see what was the teachers' room like... She laughed a little and motioned for me to sit right in front of her. gaining a glare from Misses Jadir(my french teacher... what an awful name...) She just ignored her and started talking... She basically talked the entire time while I just nodded in agreement.. She told me what we were going to do over the semester and told me that they formed groups of two for a project in class and that as we were an odd number, I was on my own but that she was obviously at my disposal everytime I needed some help... when she was finally over... It was nearly the end of lunch break... I decided I would go and hang out with Jess and Rebecca... But before I could leave, She started to talk again...

ML: So, I really like to get to know my students Selena. And as you weren't there during my first lesson.. I didn't get to know you a little bit better... Let me first introduce myself, not as a techer but as a person.. My name is Demetria Lovato, but I prefer Demi. You can call me Demi when we're not at school but as it has to remain formal at school, here, I'll be Misses Lovato... I am 22 years old, I come from Texas and I love music.. Now, what about you?

S: okay so my name is Selena Gomez as you already know... You can call me Sel when we're out of school but as it has to remain formal at school, here, you can call me Misses Gomez... hahahaah sorry... and as you can see, I really like to joke around... And I also really like music... I do often write songs... It's my way of coping with all the drama that's currently happening around me...

ML: Nice joke nice joke Selena... I know you will probably think ' who is she to ask' but if you're okay with it, I would like to know what did you mean by all the drama...

S: I didn't think that although I'm not really ready to talk about it as now... But when I'll be, you'll be the first one to know..

ML: I totally understand, thank you Selena...

S: no, thank you for giving out your lunch time to fill me up with all you said this morning... It's nearly the end of luch break so I better go... I'll see you in English Misses Lovato.

ML: It was my pleasure, yes, I'll see you there..

That was... interesting... not as interesting as my dream was but it's not a bad start... Maybe I'll be able to open up to her... who knows... Maybe it'll do me some good to talk to someone about what I'm going through... Plus she's SOOOOO sexy and well I could use some time alone with her... What do I have next... Let's check... German with Mr Bragord... I hope he's not like the teacher I imagined.. plus I'm not late so...

As I was entering the classroom, someone grabbed my wrist.. I turned around and saw two girls giggling... Jess and Rebecca of course...

S: what's up guys? why are you giggling like idiots?

J&R: heyyy we're ot idiots... we just never had the opportunity to enter the teachers' room and we saw you while you were walking out of it so we thought you could explain us how does it look like?

S: oh I see, well you know, graves a bit everywhere, vampires and teachers drinking thick blood...

J&R: c'moooooon Sel, we realy want to know...

S: okay okay, there's a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and teachers dance like crazies in there... Well I mean c'mon... It's just like a classroom... there's just no blackboard and teachers are sitting around tables talking to each other or just marking papers... nothing more...

J&R: booooring...

S: yep exactly but some teachers are pretty sexy in there...especially my english teacher..

did I just say that? oh god what are they going to say? are they going to hate me like the others did?

J&R: does someone have a crush on Misses Lovato...

S: ummm n-no of c-course not...

oh shit... stutter...

J&R: yeah yeah... well it's true... she's kind of hot... she's just not our type... but we definitly respect your choice... but just to know... are you like a lesbian or more like bisexual? to know if we have to pay attention to you too concerning guys issues hahaha

S: nope... they're all yours... and thank you...

they are just so nice... they accepted me like I am in a split of a second... they're just perfect... in a friend way of course but they're so going to tease me when we have english... let's hope Misses Lovato doesn't find out...

Mr Bragord: silence please... So as you probably all know, well at least you should, I'm your german teacher Mr Bragord. This year we're goin to do an exchange with students from Berlin. Misses Lovato and myself are going to come with you in Berlin... Girls will be with Misses Lovato while boys will be with me...

wait what? a week with Misses Lovato? yesssssssssss

I could feel someone was staring at me so I turned around and saw Jess grinning at me... she threw me a piece of paper and I opened i...

_we're so going to set you up with Misses Lovato before we go to belin... Prepare yourself Gomez... _

oh god... please make this end... well except if I end up with Demi...

sooooo chapter 5 is over... any thoughts? good or bad? leave your comments and I expect reviews guys in order to continue...


	6. Chapter 6

so here's chapter 6...

I turned around to face Jess and I mouthed " No way... Stop it NOW" and turned my "attention" back to my german teacher without waiting for her response which I assumed would be negative... And that's when a piece of rubber hit me right in the head... I quickly turned around and glared at Jess who was obviously giggling... Man... that girl really never stops giggling... She then threw me another piece of paper with: _stop is not in my vocab sorry not sorry... plus you would totally make a cute couple with Demi, it's her name right? here's my number dumbass... It's easier and more discrete to text in class then to send papers... but again... even when you sleep no one sees you..._ written on it with her mobile number of course...

God... she's so stupid sometimes but I like her... she's funny...

I took my phone and wrote her number down ... I then texted her " as you haven't got my number... You'll just have to guess who I am... But as I am kind I'm going to help you out... so my first clue is"it is the verb that is linked to shops and earning money.." my second is " the sound you make when you say hello in a more friendly way to someone" my last is" that sound repeats twice in the word banana" my whole is a beautiful and so clever person...

I was so proud of myself until I read her answer... " you know what... you could be funny if you put a little bit more effort... Well no... even then, your jokes would still be lame haha still love you though and answer my questions...

I might not be as funny as I think I am but my joke wasn't laaame :-( she's just jealous ;-) plus Demi seemed to like my sense of humor... Oh god... About her... I have to start this project thing but no one wrote down on what I was supposed to work... I'll just ask her tomorrow... Nope Sel you won't as it's saturday tomorrow... but god... I really wanted to work on it this week-end... I hope she's still at school right now so that I can find her at the end of this boring german lesson and ask her...

Mr Bragord: okay guys, shall we call it a day? You can pack your things and leave... Don't forget to bring me back the papers signed by your parents of course concerning the trip to Berlin...

thank god it's over... I have to find Demi now...

I quickly got up and walked in her classroom direction hoping she was still in there and fortunately she was... I pushed the door open and she looked up at me.. I walked inside and said:

S: hey Misses Lovato... I know you probably didn't expect me to ask for your help that quickly but I really have to end this project for monday due to family problems and to be able to do so... I need to know on what I have to work...

D: hey Selena, yes sure, so basically you can choose on what you want to write but I personnaly suggest personal stories which made you feel something... whether it's anger, joy or sadness... It always comes up better because you actually know of what you're talking about... I'm going to give you my phone number just in case you have a question during the week-end as you told me it was your only available moment to write it... I really don't want it to go around school though... I believe you will keep it for yourself won't you?

S yes, totally Miss, I don't think I'll use it though... I mean, the week-ends and holidays are used to step back from school so I won't disturb you with this unless it's an emergency... Thank you though...

D: Listen, if I thought you were going to disturb me, I wouldn't have given you my mobile phone... Plus it's not like I have many things to do on week-ends, you don't have a partner to help you out, it's my fault if you work during the week-end, shall I go on or you'll agree to text me anytime you need me?

S: N-No I think it's fine Miss... Thank you very much then and already excuse myself to your boyfriend for the numerous texts you'll receive...

D: My pleasure Selena and I would if I had one... :-) Oh and before you leave... remember when we're out of school it's Demi..

S: Oh... I thought such a beautiful girl would have a court in front of her... okay, i won't forget...

SERIOUSLY SELENAAAAA... " such a beautiful girl" WTF... Will you please pay attention to what you're saying... Otherwise she'll just unmask you or she'll blush? :-0 Did I make her blush? When someone's blushing it means that he's actually feeling something right? Is she feeling something?

D: Oh well... I'm just out of a serious relationship and I'm the one waiting a little bit(blushing even more...) I'll see you soon Selena...

S: I see... See you Miss

Okay... I admit that she kind of kicked me out but it's because she didn't wanted me to see her while she was blushing that much... Well at least I hope so...

X: will you WAKE UP STUPID!

S: Yeah mum, good morning to you too...

Selena's mum(Rose): You better be finished with those damn homework tonight... Hurry up now...

S: I'll be finished...

R: It was not a question!(then she left selena's bedroom)

Selena's POV:

Why do I have such an awful family... Why do they all hate me... I didn't choose my sexual orientation after all... I just hate them as much or even more... If I could... I would just emancipate myself but in order to do that I need money or another "adult" who says that he'll take care of me... Whatever... I "only" have one more year to go through then I'll try to live on my own... Far from them... I'll just write my essay about that I guess... Because I've never been through so much pain... Demi should be pleased about the feeling part... But first I need to make sure she'll be able to hear everything I'll say...

S:good_ morning Misses Lovato, it's Selena... I am working on my essay and I think I have the perfect idea but I'm not sure whether you're ready to read those kind of things or not..._

_D: good morning Misses Gomez( call me Demi :-) ), well, I am ready to read it if you're ready to write it down... _

S: _oups sorry Demi I forgot... I tink I am ready to write it... I just hope you won't freak out... This society pretty much excludes people like me and I really hope you won't... _

_D: It's fine Sel... Of course I won't turn my back on you... If by ''people like me'' you mean people attracted by the same gender then next time you can say people like us... Yes I know about you... Some friend of yours called Jesse or something like that put a word in my locker... She said some strange things though haha... _

Jess did what? I'm soooo going to kill her... I didn't think she was going to make a move so quickly... Well at least now Demi knows... And wait... She said ''us''? which means she's also into girls... And she told me yesterday that she didn't have someone... I think I wo't kill Jess but I'll hug her as hard as I can...

_S: I didn't know about you... I am a bit relieved though because now I know you won't judge me... And what were the strange things?_

_D: Exactly, I won't judge you... Nothing you want to know Sel haha ;-)_

_S: Heyy that's not fair... she's talking about me so I should know..._

_D: stop arguing... I won't tell you... I will just tell you that what she said didn't bother me..._

_S: fiiiiine... I'll find out one day..._

_D: maybe but not by me... Sorry not sorry hahha_

_S: that's so Jess' sentence isn't it,_

_D: yep it is haha ;-) Now work on your piece of art... I'll talk to you later..._

_S:okayyy, talk to you later..._

_D: One last thing... Are you coming to berlin? _

_S: yes I am ;-) you'll have to deal with me Demi ;-)_

_D: haha okay... I can't wait until I can ground you haha :-) _

_S: I can be very discrete when talking... you'll never have something on me haha ;)_

_D: Too bad I have a spare bed in my room there and I actually have to take a student with me...(lack of beds...) And as you just told me you would keep your mates up late, I finished the bedrooms and guess who will I be able to contro H24? yep, you're the lucky winner haha ;-)_

_S: ohhhhhh god hahaha, I guess I could've shut my mouth haha... Or I'll just make your life horrible there ;-) who knows... gotta work now... see you :-)_

_D: don't count on that... I can always throw you out of the window... Yes you're right... work now..._

This trip is sooo going to be amazing... I really can't wait to be Tuesday ;-)

And yessss, chapter 6 is over :-) hope you guys enjoyed it ;-) review to find out what will happen ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

heyyy guys so here's chapter 7 ;-) I own nothing sadly ;-) thanks for the reviews ;-) hope you'll enjoy this chapter ;-)

Selena's POV:

that is soooooo going to be amazing... Can you imagine... I'm going to share a bedroom with Demi... I so have to thank Jess for that...

S:_ heyyy asshole ;-) I don't know what you said to Demi but it seemed to work... I owe you one I guess ;-)_

_J: let's say I put in a good word for you and kind of told her you were into girls... How did she take it? _

_S: Thank you Jess ;-) she took it pretty well as she's just like me... don't tell anyone though... how's Rebecca? haven't heard from her in a while.._

_J: woooow great news... It'll be easier than I thought it would... my mouth is sealed don't worry ;) she's great, she's visiting her family in California over the week-end... I'll text you her number..._

_S: okayyy thanks ;-) I'll see you on Monday and have your paper signed concerning Berlin..._

I recieived Rebecca's number but I decided I would text her later as I had to finish the essay...

***two hours later***

I am finally over... It took me everything to write that down... How I was rejected by my own family due to my sexual orientation, how they are now with me... they really have changed.. I still live with them as I'm not 18 yet but I have to pay them a rent... and that's why I am really full over the week-ends... I work part-time in a coffee shop down my street in order to get the money... And as I have to collect the money for Berlin... I'm doing extra hours... That's probably why I'm so exhausted lately... whatever... gotta do what you gotta do you know...

S:_hey becca ;-) how are you? haven't heard from you in a while... Jess told me you were visiting family in california over the week-end ;-) how is it there?_

_R: hey Sel, yep, I'm in california right now and I'll be back sunday evening... I'm pretty fine ;-) and I know you're too because of Demi right? Jess told me ;-) gotta go, I'll text you later..._

_S: yes I am indeed fine ;-) keep it to yourself though... I'm not sure Demi wants that spreading around... I'll see you on Monday then ;)_

_S: I thought I told you not to tell anyone..._

_J: yeahh sorry but she contributed to the piece of paper so I thought it was only fair to let her know... Plus she won't say a single word... She might just tease you a bit with it though haha ;-) sorry not sorry... _

_S: okay fine... but don't tell anyone else..._

_J: okay, sorry ;-)_

god... I'm starting at denny's in less than half an hour and I still have to get ready... chip chop sel...

***an hour later***

I was doing my service at Denny's when I heard that laugh... You know... The one that weakens my knees... I knew she was there and thankfully she wasn't in my section so i didn't have to serve her... Plus... who is this Latino guy she's with... She told me she didn't have a boyfriend... Is this some kind of joke... Now i am definitely stressed out... What if she sees me in this attire... What if I already lost her even though I didn't even had the time to have her... I am just going to do my service in my section and be as discrete as possible...

Demi's POV:

Oh god haha I really missed my brother... I am so happy he came to visit... He always manages to make me smile...

Wilmer: hey dem, can I ask you something? but first promise you will tell me the truth...

D: yeah sure sweetheart.. I promise..

_I'm stressed out... what does he want to tal about.. Why is he so serious..._

W: Why are you checking your phone every two seconds... Are you in a relationship? I mean, I'm happy for you if you are but I don't want it to end up like last time... I'm not sure I can take seeing you like that once again..

_Oh shit... should I tell him the truth? I mean.. I swore i would but what if he judges me..._

D: okay so first... I am not in a relationship... I do like a certain girl but it's just at that stage now... I'm not even sure she likes me back... Plus even if she did... We can't be together... She's my student...

W: She's your what? Oh god Demi... You can't fall for one of your students... I can tell it's already too late though... So I'll just ask you to be extra careful...I know that she should be a good person if you like her but you can always misjudge... Just like you did with Alex...

D: You're right... I think I like her but I can still choose not to act on it... However... She truly is a good person... Nothing like that alex bitch...I'll still be careful though... I promise... Now can we talk about something else...(I said while placing my hand on his...)

And that's when we heard a loud noise... A waitress fell down and broke some glaces... I hope she's alright... Why isn't she standing up? I'll go and check this out...

As I arrived at her feet, She stood up and it was SELENA? :-0 She looked at me strait in the eyes and she had so much anger in her eyes... I was about to talk when she ran out...

Selena's POV:

Stupid stupid... Stupid that's what I am... How could I believe her when she told me she was single or when she told me she was into girls... I should have known that she was telling me that just to make me feel better... They're all right when they say I am so stupid... I need to release some of my anger... I need to punch something...

I turned around and started to punch the wall while screaming... I(punch) AM(punch)SO(punch)STUPID(punch)...

My hand hurts now but at least I'm not that angry anymore... Great... someone's coming out... I can hear the door's annoying sound...

Demi's POV:

Wait what? Selena works? Why did she look at me with so much anger then left... I'm going to talk to her but first I need to warn my brother...

D: wilmer, I'm going out for a moment...

W: okay, I'm coming with you

D: no, you're staying here... I need to go out alone...

W: care to explain why?

D: the waitress that fell... well, it's selena... She seemed pretty pissed off and I want to make sure she's okay... Will you wait inside please?

W: okay dems but be careful...

D: yeah I will don't worry...

When I got out I saw her leaning against the wall... Tears rolling down her face... I walked towards her and sat besides her... But she moves away...Not even looking at me... I moved back next to her again and she sighed...

S: What do you want?

D: I want to know what's going on... Why did you look at me with so much anger? I mean... everyone falls... especially me... That's not a big deal...

S: Oh so you think that's why I'm angry? (she yelled finally looking at me...)

D: well I can't find any other reason.. But you may help me out with this...

S: yeah sure, why don't you just go inside and take care of your stupid boyfriend... I'll see you in class... Here's my essay... I was going to give it to you on Monday but as you're here...

D: thank you, and he's not my

and she left...

Man it's my fucking brother... Plus what if it was my boyfriend... Why is she so mad...

***a few hours later***

No one's POV:

Demi was home and had told the whole story to Wilmer who just laughed and told her that it was just Selena being Jealous...She had finally decided to read Selena's essay after having sent her millions of texts which none of course received an answer...

She read the essay and was soon enough captivated by it... Amazed by how strong Selena is... She also wanted to rip Selena's parents into pieces for making Selena go through so much... It was really the best essay she ever read... She first didn't notice something was written at the back of the last sheet until she turned the sheet to write her comments behind... The sheet was already full... Selena wrote her a letter? No... A song...

Yeah you!  
>Yeah you!<p>

I used to wanna be  
>Living like there's only me<br>But now I spend my time  
>Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind<br>(Yeah you!)  
>I used to be so tough<br>Never really gave enough  
>And then you caught my eye<br>Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike  
>(Yeah you!)<p>

Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>This ground of mine keeps shaking  
>Oh oh oh, now!<p>

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<p>

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
>But every time I look at you I just don't care<br>'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

I used to ride around  
>I didn't wanna settle down<br>But now I wake each day  
>Looking for a way that I can see your face<br>(Yeah you!)  
>I've got your photograph<br>But baby I need more than that  
>I need to know your lips<br>Nothing ever mattered to me more than this  
>(Yeah you!)<p>

Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>This ground of mine keeps shaking  
>Oh oh oh, now!<p>

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<p>

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
>But every time I look at you I just don't care<br>'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>(Yeah you!)<p>

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
>But every time I look at you I just don't care<br>'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

Yeah you!

signed with:" I know you might be shocked right now but you're the only person besides two friends of mine that actually care about me, you wanted me to open up and that's what I did... You now thanks to the essay know the whole story but without that song I thought you were missing the most interesting part... I don't want you to freak out about that if you just do't feel the same... I mean who would... Now... As I literally never show my songs... I'm pretty stressed out so if you could just not talk to me about it it would be nice... "

Demi's POV:

OH MY GOD... How am I supposed to keep my feelings away now that I know she feels the same way... Plus now she's pissed off at me... I can't handle that can I... Her song is just so perfect and she just took all of my doubts away... Now I have to get her back... Well more like get her in the first place... I do have her on the first lesson tomorrow... I'll just ask her to stay back...

sooooooo chapter 7 is over... I hope you guys enjoyed it... The song is Somebody to you by the vamps feat Demi... you know the drill ;-) review to find out guys ;-)

PS: Next chapter is going to be... Interesting let's say ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews, you guys are amazing ;-)I thought I should say that English isn't my mother language... You probably noticed it though haha ;-) I own nothing and enjoy guys ;-) here's chapter 8 ;-)

Selena's POV:

I finally found something worse than waking up to your parents hating you... It's waking up knowing that you will never have the girl you want and that you've been fooled around... She could've just told me... What's hard to say in ''I'm in a relationship''... whatever... I don't want to see her again... You're missing sth Sel...Yep she's still your teacher... And you still have her in first period today... You know what... I'm just going to skip... She already has my essay anyway...

I arrived at school just when the bell went off and as I had previously decided I would skip... That's what I did... I directed myself towards the school's park and sat on the grass enjoying the morning fresh air... It was so nice there that I planned on coming more often... Maybe every time I have English...

Demi's POV:

Okay so... The period has already started for at least 10 minutes now and Selena is still not here... Where is she... I really have to clear things out with her... She's torturing me...

***10minuteslater***

Okay that's enough... I need to find her...

D: okay class... You all worked pretty hard on your essays and to reward you, I'll end this lesson here... You still have to remain in class and not be too noisy though... I'm going to leave for a moment but I'll inform the teacher next door... He'll tell me if you were too loud... Don't make me regret it okay...?

Class: oh great... Yes miss, we'll stay calm...

I walked out of the classroom and decided to first check the school's park as I remember hearing her say to Jess that it was her favorite spot at school...  
>I arrived at the park and saw someone lying down near a tree... I knew it was her because I recognized her jacket... Okay don't freak out Demi... It's going to be fine... Just talk to her...<p>

Selena's POV:

I was lying down fast asleep when I heard someone clear their throat...I opened my eyes and saw someone I really didn't want to see... I decided I would just shut my eyes again and try to get the sleep I didn't get because of her...

D: are you really going to ignore me?

S:...

D: Fine, but at least listen... So first Wilmer is

S: I don't fucking care about that Wilmer guy... It's your business not mine...

D: will you let me finish my sentence please... Wilmer is my brother...

I quickly stood up while widening my eyes at my dumbness... Of course he's her brother... She wouldn't have lied to me... God I fucked everything up...

S: I erm well, I erm, He was all over you and I don't know what got to me...I'm sorry...Please tell me you didn't already went through my essay...

Oh god... My essay... How stupid can I be sometimes...

D: It's fine Sel... And concerning your essay...

I felt my head heat up because I was obviously embarrassed of what I had done so I looked down but she lifted up my chin so that I could look at her strait in the eyes and when I did so... I finally realized how close we were to each other...Our lips were only inches apart and I could feel her hot breath arrive in my neck... I removed my eyes from her beautiful brown eyes and let them look around... My gaze locked on her lips... They were so perfect... They had this strange effect on me, like if suddenly they were the only thing I could think of... They seemed so welcoming and were so appealing... I bit down on my bottom lip without even realizing it until I heard her giggle a bit... I quickly stepped back and said :"I-I'm s-sorry..." I was about to walk away when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to her and that's when her soft lips finally met mine... I directly felt butterflies in my stomach... After a few seconds of amazing innocent kissing I felt her tongue on y bottom lip and quickly allowed her the entrance. We deepened our so long wanted kiss, our tongues battled for a while for dominance... I had my hands on her tights while she was cupping my head with hers... Our bodies were pressed against each other and I could feel my knees were weakening... It was an amazing feeling and I never wanted to leave those beautiful lips but that stupid thing called oxygen obliged me to do so... And that's when she said:" It's alright Sel, you're cute..." before quickly pecking my lips and pulling me by the wrist back in the hall and we took her class' direction... We were about to enter her classroom when I stopped and pulled her against me quickly for one last peck... I then said :" thank you Misses Lovato..." while entering the classroom with a smirk... She said:" the pleasure is all mine Selena... walking to her desk while slightly swaying her hips... Making me stare at her ass... God how could I not notice that amazing ass before... It's so...round and full... and well simply beautiful... That girl is so going to be the death of me... A incoming text made me snap out of my glare...

D_: you know that staring isn't polite right? ;-)_

I looked up at her and she was grinning...

_S: yeah well I can't text in class either normally but you probably forgot that part ;-)_

_D: Oh you're right... I'll just have to take your phone then I guess... And for the whole day as I perfectly recall you texting Jess in class..._

_S: heyyyy no you won't otherwise I'll have to stop texting you and how did you see that? I thought I was being discrete..._

_D: fine i won't as long as you keep answering me when I text you and not ignore me again for god's sake... concerning texting well haha you weren't discrete at all..._

_S: yep I'll keep texting you if keep your hands for yourself when you're with other people..._

_D: already jealous? :-)_

_S: no, not at all... ;-)_

_D: yeah yeah, like I'm going to trust you... Now work on the work I gave will you ;-)_

I looked strait into her eyes and pouted at her while she giggled slightly...

***25minuteslater***

The bell finally went off and I was slowly packing my things when Demi asked me to stay back... I told Jess and Becca to go ahead and wait for me by the park... I was going to meet them there in a few minutes as our second period teacher wasn't there( thank god... It's my french teacher...)

S: yes Misses Lovato? I said with a smirk

D: come her dumbass and make it up to me for letting you text me during class...She said while walking towards me.

S: you just have to ask...

I pulled her close and our lips found their way to each other with no effort... It was so natural and yet I never in my entire life felt that way, it was like a cloud of happiness fell over me... I licked her bottom lip wanting to feel her even more... She allowed me the entrance and she did this thing with her tongue that I can't explain but that basically had so much effect on me... I pulled her even closer by gripping her jeans' front and I can say that it was becoming pretty hot in there when my phone went off... I parted our lips and my beautiful lady groaned... Wait she's not even my lady yet... I have to fix that...

S: Demi, do you want to go to the restaurant with me?

D: Is that a date?

S: well um

D: because if it is then i would totally accept

S: then yes it's a date... So? You, me, dinner?

D: okay, pick me up at 7... I'll text you my address later...

my phone went off again...

S: I have to go... They're getting annoyed out there... I'll see you tonight.

I was nearly at the door when I heard

D: Don't I even get a goodbye kiss...

S: of course you do...

I walked towards her and kissed her lips softly before pulling away...

D: Now I'm good..

S: Me too sunshine me too...

sooooo here's chapter 8 :-) what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it ;-) review to get the next chapter ;-) thank you guys love y'all lots ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

heyy guys... I'm really sorry I didn't update before but I had family issues and school on top of that... I hope you will enjoy this chapter :-) remember I own nothing.

Selena's POV:

Seriously Sel... Just like that, a date... what are you going to wear now! I knew someone could help me out with this as she always was in the latest fashion... Rebecca of course...

S:_will you help me find an outfit for tonight? After all you were the one to pull the strings for me with Jess... Bring her too at my place...I really could use the added help... thx ;-) love yah _

_R: hey to you too ;-) I'll be there in 5... Get the story and yourself ready...we're going shopping... We saw your wardrobe and well... There's nothing you can wear on a date... _

_J: Sorry not sorry haha chip chop Sel, we're nearly there..._

_S: okay I'll be downstairs in two minutes, wait for me by the porch._

I quickly grabbed my bag, jacket and phone and rushed outside... When I saw them they were kissing :-0? seriously? What are they doing?

S: urmm girls... What's going on?

R: oh nothing really... We wanted to see what does it look like to kiss a girl and why do you seem to enjoy it that much but we don't get it haha ;-) kissing boys is way more breathtaking to me ;-)

S: oh I see... That's probably because they put their tongues down your throats like if you were going to swallow them... Urggg disgusting...

J: gross... You would even disgust a dead body by talking like that... Stop it now...

S: sorry not sorry haha ;-) ring a bell sunshine? ;-)

R: okay you both stop, we need to fix(pointing her finger at me) this mess...

S:fuck you

J: yeah yeah now explain us how you guys ended on having a date tonight while we find you something decent to wear tonight...

S:okay sooo

***45 minutes later***

S:that's how it happened...

R: ohhh that's so sweet and how could you be so numb... Whatever... take these(giving me clothes) and try them on.

J: awww who knew a certain someone was that jealous haha :-) and take this( giving me a red dress).

S: yeah yeah (I took the pieces of cloths and walked in the fitting rooms)

***25 min later***

S: that one is great no?

R&J: yep, it's per-fect :-)

S: thank you so much girls, I'll text you late tonight to give you the details ;)-

R&J: okayy byeee brake a leg girl...

***20 min later***

D: hey sweetheart so here's my address... 22 Lincoln road see you at seven?

S:heyy okay thx, yes, I'll be there at seven sharp ;-)

***1 hour later***

It was now half past six and I was ready to go( red dress and lipstick on, black heels and nail polisher, with make-up done of course...)

I grabbed my black purse and got out of my apartment to get to my car. I wrote down in my GPS the restaurant's address of which I had previously checked the online menu and reserved a table of course...In a corner if possible... Then I started the engine and drove off to Demi's place.

***10 minutes later***

I arrived at demi's in time, it was five minutes to seven, perfect timing... Just the time to recompose myself and to stop stressing out about asking Demi to be my girlfriend...

Okay, time to go, breath Sel, breath...

I walked towards her front door and I stood for about 2 minutes there petrified by the fear without being able to knock...

I gathered all the strength I had in me and knocked on the door. Shortly afterwards she opened it and I was amazed by her beauty...

Demi's POV:

Okay... She should be there shortly now... I really am stressed out... What if she finds out that she doesn't like me anymore... What if she ( I heard a knock on the door and nearly ran to it...)

I opened the door and there she was... Breath-taking in her red dress... I quickly looked down at myself and saw I was under-dressed...

D:Oh god... You look amazing... I am so under-dressed... I'm sorry I'm going to quickly get changed...

S: Nope, you won't go anywhere, you're perfect like that... Well nearly...

D: nearly uh? And what could I possibly do to improve that?

S: yep. Well... There's sth missing on your lips...

D: Is that so? And what is it?

S: mine(she said while pulling me close for a soft passionate kiss)

I kissed her back and dragged her inside... I know she is supposed to be the one planning the date today but I really want it to happen here... Away from all those indiscreet eyes that could definitely put us in difficult positions... Plus, it could be fun to watch her cook... I'm soooo not cooking tonight so if she wants to eat, she'll have to do it ;-)

D: Sel?

S: yes?

D: can we stay here for tonight? I don't feel like going outside plus we'll be alone in here and it will be our last opportunity before a week as tomorrow is Tuesday and we leave for Berlin... You're in?

S: what wouldn't I do for my beautiful lady...

D:your lady uh? ;-)

S well I erm I was about to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend...

D: oh I see...

S: You didn't answer...

D: you didn't ask me... ;-)

S: urghh, Demetria Devonne Lovato, Would you do me the supreme honor to be my girlfriend? Please (she said while quickly pecking my lips) please(peck) please (peck)...

D: uhhhh let me think about it... Of course you dumbass ;-)

S: but I'm your dumbass now ;-)

D: yeah come here and kiss appropriately your girlfriend instead of teasing her with small pecks...

hey guys so I know it's really short but I only had 30 minutes to write it down... now I'm super tired so I'll go and sleep... I hope I'll have the time to end this chapter tomorrow... Until then, please be kind with me ;-) I'm so in a rush right now... Hope you enjoyed it...


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys... I'm sooo sorry I didn't update before but I had too many things going on... Well here's chapter 10 ;-) hope you'll enjoy it ;-)

Sel POV:

OMG... she said yes... She said she wanted to be MY girlfriend... Waouw... I mean I think I kind of knew she was going to say yes as she kissed me but I don't know... Now that's it's official... It's like a dream come true... Wait... A dream? Oh nooooo please tell me it's not a dream...

Demi's POV:

Why did Sel stop to kiss me and is pinching herself...

D: urmm Sel babe, are you okay?

S: ohh um yeah yeah I urm well I kind of was checking something. (while her face was turning bright red)

D: oh okay... Is there a problem with your arm?

S: ohhh n-no.

D: then what is it? Sth I should be worried about?

S: urm well the first day I saw you I kind of dreamed about y-you and well I j-just wanted to m-make sure it didn't happen a-again...( she said her head looking at her feet as if she was ashamed).

D: awww you're so cute babe... I don't think it's a dream this time but let me reassure you... Tell me if you can feel this(I said with a grin)

I approached slowly my little angel standing there and I kissed her softly on the lips.

D: can you feel that?

S: umm not really...

D: ohhh alright...

Sel's POV:

She jumped on me and pushed me on her sofa... She then started to put small kisses on my jawline and down my neck... I was speechless when she jumped off me and said: " oh well... too bad you can't feel them... I could've continued like that but it's pointless as you're not feeling something...

Oh god she got me again... Will she always be the smartass... I guess that as she is a teacher it is very much likely that she'll always stay the smartass of us...

NO one's POV:

S: heyyyyy that's not fair... You can't turn me on like that and then leave...( she said while pouting)

D: turn you on uh?

S: uhm well I meant urh oh well... Yeah you do manage to turn me on...

D: ummm I see... As I can turn you on, can you cook for me?

S: you're talking nonsense baby but okayy... What would you like? crisps and an ordered pizza?

D: yah think... I(pointing to herself) want you(pointing to me) to cook dinner... Please ;-)

S: the first part of the sentence was enough you know (she said while giggling her way to the kitchen...)

D: PEEEEEEEERV... Teenage hormones( she said sighing)...

S: heard you... Now come and dress the table while I cook... I don't even know where the utensils are...

D: alright alright...(she said while groaning...)

S: Stop complaining and come kiss me instead...

D: is that an order?

S: yep

D: well if I don't have a choice...

S: c'mere you dumb ass...

D: but I'm your dumbass( she said while leaning in our so wanted soft kiss)

Sel's POV:

I pulled her as close as I could and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other was slightly dipping a finger in the tomato sauce that was on the cooker... I then brought my arm to her left cheek and "gently" scattered the sauce on her face... while giggling a bit in the kiss I admit...

She pushed herself even more in me; pushing me again the cooker. I was about to think that she didn't even realize what had just happened when I felt a warm liquid sliding down my face... That's when she started to run upstairs...

S: You are soooooo dead babe... Better find a great place to hide... I'm coming to get you...

she got me haha... I am so going to pay her back for that... Just wait and see babe... Just wait and see...

S: deeeeemiiii where areee youuuu?

I heard giggles coming from the bathroom... I ran into it but saw no one... I was about to go in the bedroom when I heard giggles again right behind me then felt arms wrap around my waist... I turned to face a smiling demi... The demi I love... Wait what? Love? Nah... well okay yeah maybe but... Don't tell her now Sel... It's too early... You might scare the shit out of her and you want it to be special right?

I decided I would just pay her back by not kissing her for the rest of the day...

She leaned forward and I stepped back saying:" nope babe... That's me paying you back for the whole pan of sauce spilled over my face... And I'm not cooking dinner again... You sort things out (I said while placing a kiss on her cheek...)

D: Such a teaseeee... Here are some Pj's, Take a shower princess while I order a pizza... But you didn't say I couldn't kiss you so technically you have to stand there and let me kiss you... Don't kiss me back if you don't want to ( she murmured the last sentence while softly placing a kiss on my lips, then another, then another...I could feel she was putting everything she had in them and my knees where weakening at the same time as my mind...

I grabbed her and kissed her back... I pushed her against the wall and I could feel that some parts of my body were feeling things they shouldn't be feeling...

S: c'mon babe go and order a pizza while I shower...

D: okayyyy... I lo...

S: I look forward to tasting that pizza too... But for that you must order it...

I said while pushing her out of the bathroom...

Demi's POV:

Oh well... That was weird... I was about to tell her bluntly I loved her... I really didn't realize I was already feeling that but the problem is that she pushed me away and just locked herself in the bathroom... What if she doesn't feel the same way... what if she doesn't love me back... What if it's just a stupid teenage crush... cuz it's cool and dangerous to date a teacher... What if... Oh god... I couldn't stand this... I cannot stand this... Why didn't she reply back.. Why did she cut me off? Is she afraid? Why?

S: Dems you're okay?(she said while walking towards me...)

D: uhm yeah... Just tired...

S: you're sure?

D: yeah... Plus I am starting to have a headache...

S: oh alright... Let me grab an aspirin for you...Go and sit on the sofa...

Sel's POV:

I walked towards the medicine drawer and opened it... I maybe shouldn't have... There was a picture of demi kissing someone else... Another girl... I feel so heartbroken... like if my heart was taken out of my chest and ripped into pieces... I decided I would leave immediately... I mean... Who is that fucking asshole... And most importantly... Why does Demi still have a picture...?

S: I'm leaving... I'll see you tomorrow Demetria... Your aspirin is on the table next to a nice picture...

D: oh okay... Wait a second... What picture?

S: yeah... What picture... Bye Demetria... I'll see you tomorrow in class...(I said walking to the front door...)

Demi's POV:

What fucking picture... I ran to the kitchen and saw a picture I hadn't seen in a long time... Jenna and I... OMG... Selena...

I ran to the front door and saw her car stepping out of my driveway...

here's next chapter guys... I'm really really sorry about the delay I had... next week I'm on holiday so I'll hopefully have more time to write ;-) hope you liked it... Review for the next chapter... I might update one or two more times this week... Love y'all.

Vic.


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys, here's the new chapter... I still have plenty of things to tell you about but if I don't have readers, I don't see the point of doing all that... I'll be expecting reviews... Anyway, enjoy ;-)

Demi's POV: She left... It can't happen again... I need to explain everything to her... Thank god I'll see her tomorrow...

The next day:

Sel's POV: Damn it! I don't want to go to school or to Berlin. I don't want to see demi again... She broke my heart... How could she accept to be my girlfriend while still loving someone else! Am I just a fucking joke to her... Well anyways, I still have to go to school plus it'll mean I'll get to be far away from my parents for one week... Let's go sel.

I took my car and put my back in the trunk then headed to school. Once I got there I was already late of about 15 minutes and guess who I had in first period? Yep, bingo... Demi of course...

I walked down the hallway and knocked on the classrom's door before entering.

S: Sorry I'm late( while looking to my feet and quickly sitting at my seat avoiding any eye-contact.)

D: It's alright Selena, just stay behind after class...

S: I'm sorry I can't, I have to be urhhh, well I have to be somewhere (still avoiding her glare).

D: I'm sure you can go to that somewhere later on. I just want to explain you briefly what I just told the others these past 15 minutes.

S: Okay then.

30 minutes later:

No one's POV:

D: alright class, you can pack your things up and leave. I'll be waiting for you girls by the bus this afternoon for departure.

Everyone got out of class except Selena, who remained seated and never looked up at Demi.

D: are you going to avoid eye- contact with me all the time now?

S: probably yes.

D: but I

S: There are no buts Misses Lovato. It is my decision and you have to accept it. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere better to be. Where I am actually wanted. (The last part was said in a whisper but Demi still managed to hear it.)

D: Selena I-

and she already had left the classroom...

This can't be happening... I need her... demi thought while looking at the window. There she was... Selena, outside with two other girls...

Who are those girls and why is one of them giving a fucking hug to Selena?! And a kiss on the cheek?! This is so not happening... Alright Demi calm down, calm down, it's just a friend. Remember?

At the end of the day:

demi's POV:

I was waiting by the bus and was waiting for the last three girls to come. I bet you know who they are... Yep exactly... Selena, Rebecca and Jessica.. Wait, why is Jessica all over Selena? I really don't like that girl! She better back off!

D: Hello Selena, Hi Rebecca and you are?

J: You're my English teacher Misses Lovato... You should know my name by now...

D: well I don't. so?

S: her name's Jessica, c'mon girls let's get inside.

No one's POV:

They were traveling by bus for at least 2 hours by now... Demi wouldn't stop staring at Selena and Jessica who was sitting right beside Sel. She couldn't stand seeing Jessica tickle Selena so she finally stopped staring and decided to get some sleep.

Jessica now knew the whole story and as soon as Demi was looing in their direction she was getting more and more comfy on Selena. Don't get the situation wrongly, Jessica didn't love Selena, well at least not in that way but she definitely saw that her being next to Selena was bothering Demi and she wanted to pay back Demi for what she did to Selena.

A few hours of Selena and Jessica cuddling later:

They finally arrived in Berlin. It was now time to go to sleep but for that they needed to know where they were going to sleep and with who. Selena already knew all of that and she wasn't really happy about it...

D: alright girls, now that you all know where you'll be sleeping, I want you to go and get some sleep... That's what i'll be doing too. Goodnight girls.

girls: goodnight Misses Lovato.

Demi looking at Selena: shall we get going?

Sel: yeah why not...

Demi: Listen, I can see you already moved on but I need to explain to you why I keep this picture of me and Jenna...

Sel: First of all, Jess is a friend and second of all it's crystal clear.. I don't need explaining. You still love her and you used me to try to get over her... I get it it's okay.

Demi: no it's not t-

Sel: I really don't want to know ( she said while lying in her bed) goodnight Misses.

D: please( she said nearly breaking down).

Sel POV:

I could hear she was about to break down so I decided I would give her a chance to explain herself. Seeing her like this was destroying me.

S: alright...

D: can I come in your bed to explain you why I kept the picture?

S: urh sure...

D: thank you. (she said while quickly laying down in Selena's bed placing her back on Selena's front and leaning into her.)

S: uhm okay...

D: I just want to be near you again, I want to see the sparkle in your eyes when you look at me again, I want to feel cared about by you again... Please?

S: let's first go on with the explaining...

D: alright... I know I should've thrown that picture away but I chose to keep it a while ago for a good reason... Jenna was my first love and I ruined everything between us because of my jealousy... I am a really jealous person and I know it is really bad but by keeping this picture, I remind to myself how things can turn out once I get my jealousy out of hand... As I told you, I ruined everything between Jenna and I... I don't feel something for her anymore, I promise but I on't want to forget her. I want to be able to remember my errors... I don't want to do the same errors with you...( she said finally breaking down...)

Demi's POV:

As I was sobbing, Selena gently put her arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

S: I'm so sorry Demi, I should've let you explain it to me the night I found the picture... I understand now... ( she said while kissing me in the crook of my neck.)

D: It's alright, I should've thrown that picture away a long time ago... I have something really important to ask you though...

S: yeah?

I turned around and directly missed the warmth of selena's body.

D: will you be my girlfriend?again?

S: I never stopped being so..(she said while softly kissing my lips).

D: you're mine( I said while sliding under the covers and hugging my girlfriend tightly).

S: yep and you're mine babe(she said while hugging me back).

And we fell asleep like this, It felt so right, I loved her so much, I needed her more than anyone else in my life...

Sooooo chapter 11 is over ;-) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it... Please review... I'll be waiting for them as I told you ;-) love y'all,

victoria.


End file.
